Thunder's Cutie Mark Story
by Thunder Ice
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Thunder got his Cutie Marks? Well, Read this and Find out! Also, Thunder was reborn in Equestria 19 Years ago. I will make a story about that later. Also, Not every story will be after the HOaP story. Clop scene near end. :3


**_Thunder's Cutie Mark Story W/Sex_**

**_I decided to make a backstory for Thunder's past. Well, How he got his Cutie Marks. Let's say that, Thunder's been here in Equestria a lot longer than he thought. Like, 19 years. He was reborn, With other parents, That weren't so nice to him. Here's the story. Not for young readers. Like any young readers would be on this site anyway._**

**_Oh, And Cloppers...You may take out your Vaseline or Lube for clop scene...*Trollface*_**

**_June 11th, 20011  
>Planet Terra (Will Explain later)<br>Equestria  
>Ponyville<br>1:20 p.m._**

**_Thunders' P.O.V._**

As the CMC (Cutie Mark Crusaders) Were asking ponies about how they got their Cutie Marks, The CMC wondered how THEY would get theirs.

"We've asked almost everypony. Who else can we ask?" Scootaloo asked.

"Ah don' know. And, No matter what we do, We still can't get ours," Apple Bloom said with sadness in her voice.

Suddenly, They heard a voice. "Hey, You three. Why the long faces?"

They looked up and saw a pony they never even asked yet, Me.

"Thunder! How'd you get your Cutie Marks?" Apple Bloom asked with delight in her voice.

I looked down to my flank to see my Lightning and Ice Cutie Marks. "What? These old things? Heh, It was a painful trip to get these things, And I could remember it clearly." I said. 'Man, I sound like an old guy,' I thought to myself.

"Could you tell us?" Scootaloo asked.

My smile faded to a frown as I remembered more clearly, But I heard Scootaloo that I looked at her. "Are you sure? How I got them is a not very good story to hear. It will scar you for life."

"We're brave," Sweetie Bell said.

I thought for a moment. "Okay..."

I then began to remember the story of My Lightning Cutie Mark.

_It was a Cloudy day in the middle of nowhere, I can't remember...Anyway, I was at my home...Recieving a beating for something. I don't even know what I did wrong._

_"YOU PIECE OF SHIT! IT'S YOUR FAULT!" My father said to me as he beat me with his forelegs. I cried in pain as I was bruised up and down. After the beating, He threw me out of the house as punishment._

_"YOU COME BACK IN HERE, I'LL BEAT YOU AGAIN!" He yelled as he closed the door on me. I laid down in the dirt, Bruised and bloody. I realized that was the last straw. I had to get out of there. I slowly got up due to the pain, And began walking from my home as quickly as I could._

_After a few minutes, I was very far away from my home. I looked in the sky and saw dark clouds moving in. I had to take shelter, But then...Something exploded in the sky. At the time, I didn't know what it was, But It had rainbow colors on it. I know, Now, That it was Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom. But, As it occured, I saw something in the clouds that formed in the Rainboom._

_I saw that it was Lightning. I stood there shocked. Then, Quickly, I tried to run to a cave, But it was too late. A bolt of lightning struck my body, And I fell to the ground unconscious._

_I awoke hours later, Sadly, Back in my home. I was in my bed, And then...I saw my father walk in. "Tried to escape, You little piece of Shit!" He yelled. He then walked over to me, Picked me up, And threw me at the opposite side of the room._

_All of a sudden...I just couldn't take it anymore. My body shook for a second, And I filled with rage. I then...Got up and stood on my hind legs. My father began walking over to me, When I held my foreleg up, And it began...Forming a ball of electricity. I couldn't even control what I was saying at the time._

_"Don't you DARE move any closer to me, You fucking Sorry excuse for a father! What the fuck is wrong with you! Why the fuck are you even alive! HUH! You don't deserve to live you piece of shit." I then released the ball at him, And it...Just...Burnt him to a crisp. The second after that happened...I grabbed a sword from above my bed._

_Then, I heard hoofsteps approaching. I hid next to the doorway._

_"Dawn? What's going..."_

**_SLICE!_**

_I whipped the sword across my whore of a mother's neck. It went right through her entire neck, Severing it from the rest of her body. I just watched as blood splashed on my face, And as the head and body fell to the floor, I knew that I killed my parents...They deserved it._

_Then, As quickly as I could, I jumped out of the bedroom window and left my home forever, But not after shooting another ball of electricity at it, Making the whole house go up in flames. I smiled as the house burnt down._

_Then...All of a sudden, My rage went away. My red pupiled eyes went back to blue. I looked at my body and saw the blood. I gasped and went to look for a nearby pond. I found one and washed myself off. Soon, I got out, And checked myself, Making sure I didn't have any blood on me._

_I then looked at my body to see if I was injured, But, Something caught my eye. I looked at my flank and saw...A lightning bolt. I was confused for only a moment, Until I realized it was a Cutie Mark. A Lightning Cutie Mark. I smiled for a moment, And only a moment._

_Because, Then...A sharp pain stabbed me in my leg. Turns out those bastards I called my parents ripped a small chunk of my leg off, Probably making sure I didn't escape. The pain quickly went into my brain, And In a few short moments...I blacked out._

_I felt myself slip into the cold, Icy water. I thought I was going to drown and freeze right there...But, I didn't...Instead, I sat there, Unconscious, For 2 hours straight..._

_I couldn't wake up...Couldn't move...Couldn't do anything...I just laid there, Hopefully waiting for someone to help me..._

_Then, Suddenly, I felt my body move, And Found out that I was being lifted out of the cold water by a group of Fillies and Colts. One of them...Who helped the most...Had a Treble clef for a Cutie Mark. I knew she was into music. But I never expected her to..._

Scootaloo interrupted the story. I told the story to them appropriately for their age, But in my mind, I cursed. Anyway, Scootaloo spoke up.

"What was her name?" She asked.

I smiled as she asked that. "Her name was Octavia Pie."

"Wait, Isn't that Pinkie's sister?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yes." I smiled at the three of them. I then continued the story.

_Even though I was unconscious and my eyes were closed, My mind could see. As I hit the ground, I woke up, And began coughing. A colt walked up to me._

_"Hey, Are you okay?" He asked me. I looked up at him. I was coughing as I spoke to him._

_"Yea-hea. I'm okay-hay. *Cough*" I smiled to let him know I was alright. He smiled back. I looked back at Octavia, Who was sitting down on a bench that was sitting there. Turns out the group placed it there to figure out how to get me out of the water without freezing._

_I began walking over to Octavia to see what she was doing. Turns out, She was writing notes on a sheet of paper. Looks like she was writing a song._

_"Hey," I said to her, "What're you doing?"_

_"Writing music," She replied nicely._

_"Your into music?" I asked dumbly, Completely forgetting that she had a treble clef for a Cutie Mark. She just nodded as a response._

_"What do you do?" She asked me. I was about to answer, But I looked down at my Cutie Mark, But was surprised at what I saw. I had gained a Cutie Mark...Of a Snowflake. I'm guessing it stood for Ice. I then realized what my name was at the time. It was Thunder Ice, As well as my present name. And coincidentally, I had Cutie Marks of Lightning and snow, Which was Thunder and Ice._

_But, I didn't know what my abilities were. "I...I don't know..." She saw my Cutie Marks, And was as confused as I was. Wait...I realized that I shot lightning at my father, After I was struck by lightning. "Wait," I said to her._

_I stood back a few inches, And lifted my left foreleg into the air. Instantly, A ball of lightning formed in my hand, And I shot it into the air. Within seconds after shooting it, It exploded, Causing something similar to a lightning strike._

_Octavia and the group Wow'd at the sight. "That was cool!" Some colt said._

_Octavia then walked up to me. "That was amazing!" I partially blushed._

_"Uh..Thanks." I decided to tell her my name. "My name's Thunder. Thunder Ice." I thought it was too soon, Because I'm stupid like that. But, She just smiled as usual, And told me her name._

_"My name's Octavia Pie." She smiled again._

_I smiled, As well. And then, I felt something tap my head. It felt wet. I knew it was rain. I looked up, And saw water droplets falling. I sighed, But as I did, The water droplets that came down hit my face, But for some reason, It hurt. I looked, And saw that the droplets were...Frozen?_

_"What the?" I said._

_I looked at the rain. I then took a deep breath, And exhaled. The droplets that fell in front of me quickly turned to icy droplets._

_"Whoa," I heard behind me. I saw that Octavia was Surprised. I looked down at my Snow Cutie Mark._

_"I guess that explains my Snow Cutie Mark," I said, Causing Octavia to giggle, Which caused me to blush again._

_And then, I began staring into Her eyes. They were so beautiful. And I could see her looking into my eyes, As well._

_Then, Slowly...We began moving closer to each other...And, Then...Our lips touched...Octavia and I were...kissing. And we just met._

_The whole group Aww'd at the scene Octavia and I were making._

"Aww!" The three girls said.

"So, What happened next?" Scootaloo asked.

I felt saddened about the next scene. "I...I never saw her after that."

Apple Bloom was surprised. "Wha? For how long?"

"Well, Up until the night at the Gala. But, I never spoke to her. In fact, I never spoke this story to anyone, Except for you three."

"You never told anyone? Not even Her?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"No," I replied.

"Oh..." Sweetie Belle said.

"Well, I gotta go, Girls. Have fun finding your Cutie Marks!" I yelled as I ran home.

**_8:00  
>Ghastly Gorge (Fake part Near Ocean, Thunder's new Home)<br>Thunder's New Home_**

Right now, I'm waiting in my Living room of my New home, Waiting for Octavia to arrive. I sent her a letter, Telling her to meet me at Ghastly Gorge, The location of my new household.

As I waited, I heard a knock at the door. I assumed It was Octavia.

"Come in," I yelled.

The door then opened up to reveal Octavia. God, It's only been a few months since the night at the Gala, And she still looks beautiful.

"Hello, Octavia. Listen, I have to..." I was interrupted by Octavia.

"I know, Thunder." She said. I was surprised. I never told her it was me, And I changed my looks years ago. Well, When I was a colt, I looked like a creature from the Everfree, But Octavia or the group never minded about it.

"How do you..." I was interrupted once more.

"Those three little Fillies told me."

"Oh." I just looked at her. She seemed to have a face of dissapointment.

"Why did you not see me again after all this time?" She said with a voice of sadness.

I sighed. "I completely forgot about it...When I escaped from my evil parent's clutches, I planned to escape somewhere. And, After I met you...And, After that kiss...I realized that I still had to go. And...When, I saw you at the Gala, I decided not to speak to you, Because...Because..."

"What?" She asked.

I finished, "I was afraid you would hate me. I've been wanting to see you this whole time, Ever since I first arrived in Ponyville...To go back to see you. I understand if you're mad at me, 'Tavi..." I didn't even notice that I called her that.

"Did you just call me...'Tavi?" She asked.

My eyes widened and I blushed. "Well, I-I called you th-that...Because...I thought It would b-be a s-suiting nickname for y-you. Hehe..." I stuttered.

{What the hell is wrong with me?}

But, My nervousness went away when I heard Octavia giggle. It's been years since I've heard that.

"Oh, Thunder..." She said, Walking towards me, "Even after all these years, You still are funny...And cute."

I blushed again, "So...You're not mad?"

She giggled once more, "Of course not."

I then looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry, 'Tavi...For leaving you all those years ago..."

I then felt hooves touch both sides of my face, And lift it up. There, I saw Octavia's beautiful face, And those same beautiful, Sparkly eyes.

"I forgive you, Thunder Ice." I've never heard her say my full name. I mean, She only said my name a few times. Eh...

Then, Slowly, She lowered her face towards mine, And I felt my lips press against hers. Oh, Man. I've actually missed this. Kissing as children, Now Kissing as young adults. Wait, How old am I in this world again? Never mind, That doesn't matter.

As we continued kissing, Octavia sat down on my lap, Her hind legs going behind my back. (Do not forget, I'm sitting on the couch.) I slowly placed my hooves on Octavia's back, Rubbing it, Making her moan in my mouth.

I smiled in the kiss, And then, Out of the bottom of my eye (Fuck corners), I could see my Stallionhood begin to emerge. It soon reached 1 1/2 feet in length.

Octavia noticed I was looking down, And saw my member. "I see you're enjoying this," She said with a lust-filled voice.

"Uhh...Yeah." I kinda blushed.

Then, I saw Octavia lower one of her hooves to my hardened cock, And begin to stroke it. Pleasure blasted through my body. This was 20% better than Masturbating. Oh, Goddamn it, Rainbow Dash...

"T-'Tavi..." I managed to moan out as she stroked faster.

As Octavia then got off me, Not letting go of my cock, My eyes kept closed in pleasure. The pleasure was only increased when i felt a pair of lips touch the head of my cock. I released a primal groan of pleasure, And then looked down, To see Octavia beginning to bob her head up and down on my length.

Then, As the pleasure took over my body, I placed my hooves on Octavia's head, And gently gripped it. Then, I slowly began thrusting her head. She didn't even mind. I hope...

After a few moments, I felt my orgasm coming. "'Tavi...I'm..Gonna..."

I couldn't even finish, As I pushed my cock deep into her mouth, And released into her throat. I heard gulping noises, And when I let go, She removed her mouth from my cock, And began coughing. I instanly felt guilty, And regretted even doing that to her.

"'Tavi, I'm so sorry, It was just that..." I was interrupted when I felt Octavia's lips press against mine, Indicating that she wasn't angry. Our lips separated.

"It's okay. I know. I was lost in the moment, Too." She smiled.

{Can she read my mind, Or am I retarded as fuck? Maybe It's the second choice...}

"You ready for yours?" I asked her. She blushed and nodded. I got off of the couch, Allowing her to sit down. She then began to spread her legs, Revealing her femslit, Already wet from excitement.

"Looks juicy," I said, Making her face go red. I smiled, And slowly lowered my face to her slit. I wasted no time as I began to lick the folds, Making her gasp.

"Oooh..." She moaned.

After teasing her for a few moments, I then inserted my tongue into her, Feeling her walls, Tasting her, Feeling her. I heard her gasp again. After that, I heard her moan, But It sounded shaky. I assumed she was enjoying this just as much as I am.

I continued to lick inside her, And basically thrust my tongue in and out. And soon, I saw the little bump on the top of her femslit emerge, The Clitoris.

I slowly brought a hoof up, And quickly began rubbing it, Making her shudder with excitement. "Aah! Thunder! Th-That feels so...Oooh!"

I rubbed faster, And thrust my tongue faster. "Thunder! Yes...Yees! _YEEESS!_" She arched her back and screamed at the top of her lungs as she released her fluids onto My face. After a few squirts, The orgasm was over, But Octavia was still writhing in pleasure.

"I assumed you enjoyed that," I said, As I licked the juices off my face, Wiping them off with my hoof and licking them clean. "Tasty," I added.

Her eyes were closed after her orgasmic experience. "Ready for the main course?" I asked.

She slowly nodded, "Y-Yes...M-Master..." I was confused for only a second.

"Master?" I asked her.

"I th-thought it would be a g-good nickname for y-you..." She said.

I chuckled at that. Then, I slowly got up, And Octavia laid down on the couch. I then got onto the couch, And then, On top of her.

"Are you sure you're ready, 'Tavi?" I asked her.

"I-I'm sure, Thunder. I've been waiting so long for this, And I've wanted to share it with you," She said, Smiling.

"Okay, Then. But, If it hurts, Tell me and we'll stop, Okay? I don't want you to be hurt, 'Tavi."

She smiled and nodded. I then slowly began to push myself in. Octavia closed her eyes, Like she was in pain, But I knew she was holding it in. I soon felt my member reach her hymen, Indicating she was still a virgin.

I continued to push, And began to tear through her hymen. After a few seconds, Her hymen was broken, Officially ending her virginity. I looked back at Octavia, With tears coming from her eyes, And looked back down at her entrance, Seeing some blood dripping out.

"'Tavi, Are you okay?" I asked.

She slowly nodded. I then began to kiss her, To numb the pain she was feeling. I then slowly began to thrust in and out of her. Overtime, Octavia's pain went away. It was no longer pain...It was pure pleasure. I continued to kiss her, Until our lips removed.

"More," She said.

I began thrusting harder and faster. She then wrapped her hind legs around me, And her forelegs around my neck. I heard her began to scream for pleasure. "Faster," She moaned, "Faster!"

I smiled as I went faster. Her moans and screams were shaky as I thrust against her.

This...This was fucking incredible. It was way better than masturbating, Way better than hoofjobs, And even better than blowjobs. It was mind blowing.

I soon felt my orgasm coming, And felt Octavia's tight pussy begin to tighten around my cock. "'Tavi...I-I'm cumming..."

"D-Do it inside...I want to feel it..." She moaned.

Our bodies slapped against each other, And I quickened my pace, And soon the slapping noises stopped when I placed my body onto Octavia's, And held her tightly as I exploded into her.

Octavia held me tightly as her juices escaped from her body. **_"THUNDER!"_** She screamed once again at the top of her lungs as she orgasmed once more. I felt her juices pass by my cock, And I felt my seed squirting into her.

After a few moments, We took breaths and I slowly pulled out of Octavia. I laid down next to her, And looked at her. "How...Did I...Do?" I asked as I panted.

"You...Did...Great," She responded, Exhausted. I smiled, And embraced her once more into a loving kiss. My forelegs wrapped around her body as I embraced her. She did the same.

After the kiss, She looked into my blue, Saphire eyes. "I love you, Thunder Ice," She whispered to me.

"I love you, Too, Octavia Pie."

I held her with my forelegs, And we soon felt exhaustion wash over us. And then we both fell asleep, Reunited once again.

_**It's kind of a cheesy story, But I think I did good on the sex scene. Cloppers, I hope you enjoyed that.  
>Anyway, This was a story to prove I'm still alive. My laptop is just broken from viruses, And now I have to use my Uncle's laptop that he lent us. So, I'm still here. And I will be making stories. But I'm not the only one who uses the laptop, So I might update in a day, Possibly two, Or even three...You know, When I have free time on here.<strong>_

_**Hope you enjoyed the story! Oh, And My Little Final Destination 2 will be on it's way! As well as an...Undead Story...*Licks lips***_

_**...**_

_**Uhh, Anyway. I'm outta here. Adios!**_


End file.
